


What would be of me if I didn’t have you around?

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Director Reader, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: “What would be of me if I didn’t have you around?” you questioned with a small smile on your face.“You would be tired and cranky all the time,” Tony affirmed, cocky. “And a very lonely lady,”You laughed.“I can’t say you’re wrong,”





	What would be of me if I didn’t have you around?

You groaned into your pillow. You weren’t just tired, you were exhausted. For the first time in your life, you were solo directing a movie and it was taking a lot more of your energy than you’ve actually imagined.

“What?” Tony questioned from the other side of the room.

“My feet are killing me,” you muttered, kicking your shoes away while trying to move the least possible.

Your boyfriend shook his head, sat at his desk with his eyes glued to whatever was in his hands. A day in the set wasn’t even close to a day as an Avenger but he considered your work as wild as his in comparison to an average person’s life. He had followed you during a day and quickly realised the rhythm there was more than he expected.

You woke up at 4 am every day and needed to arrive at the set in  _less than 40 minutes_ to check if everything was fine and film a half-an-hour scene that happens in three different characters’ scenes during dawn, all of them in different scenarios. Also, there was a lot more than just that. You filmed the whole day outside and inside, sometimes even later than that.

The day he accompanied you, you had to stay late to put together the scenario only you could visualise and given his helping hand while you complaining about how ‘those people didn’t listen’, though both of you knew you were probably the one who couldn’t put your mental image of it into words. You only got home after 3 am and was already up one hour later, which gave him a completely new perspective of your routine and even more admiration for you.

“There is a foot massager inside the closet,” he reminded you. “Just put them in there and it will help a lot,”

“I would need to stand up in order to get it,” you sighed. “What are you doing?”

“New thing to Natasha,” he brought it up to his eyes. “I’m almost done, gonna deliver it tonight so we can go as soon as possible,”

You nodded, with your eyes closed, but opened them wide for a moment, turning your whole body to look at him.

“Go where?” you questioned, confused.

“Italy,” he didn’t look at you. “We’re going tomorrow and will be back next Sunday. I just got a new house and I’m dying to see it,”

“But I have a reunion about my new project in two days;” you reminded him.

“Actually, that’s next week,” Tony pointed. “I checked your agenda. It’s all set, there’s no need to thank me,”

You let your head fall back on the bed.

“I was thinking about start producing our own wine,” he continued, “What do you think?”

Your boyfriend had weird and particular ways of showing his love. Sometimes he would drag you into a surprise trip, find a new necklace that enhanced your eyes or a bracelet that matched the dress he had also bought your God-know-when.  Some days you would arrive at home just to find a full set of every single product of a random expensive makeup store in your exact skin colour and matching tones, along with a dozen of new dresses, tops, pants, jackets, shoes and lingerie. To be honest, Tony just fed your closet with so many pairs of sexy lingerie you never wore the same set with him twice unless he stated he needed to see any of them again.

“I’m done,” he stood up. “Grab your phone, Y/N, we’re going now. I need to show you the dawn in our house, you’ll fall in love with it. F.R.I.D.A.Y., get my jet ready,”

“Yes, sir,” the system responded and you used your elbows to look at him.

“I still need to get some clothes; you don’t want me naked around the house every single day, do you?”

He stopped, standing right by your side.

“That’s not a bad idea,” he noticed, leaning down and kissing your lips very softly. “However, I don’t want you to freeze to death, so the closet is already full of clothes that fit you, so no need to waste more time,”

You shook your head. At the end start of your relationship, you absolutely hated the way Tony spent money like it was nothing but now you were just used to it. He had a lot of it and that was the way his parents showed him any love back at the time. Now, you were grateful for how he always tried to keep you feeling appreciated.

“What would be of me if I didn’t have you around?” you questioned with a small smile on your face.

“You would be tired and cranky all the time,” Tony affirmed, cocky. “And a very lonely lady,”

You laughed.

“I can’t say you’re wrong,”


End file.
